


TICKLE ME SUNNY

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers G1
Genre: Indirect Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Spark Merging, Spark Play, Twincest, split bond exploration, sticky robot sex, stimulation with various sex toys, tactile play, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: What can Sideswipe feel that Sunstreaker feels?





	TICKLE ME SUNNY

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was spawned from a prompt that dracoqueen22 gave me a long while ago now.

Sideswipe tense and shivers.  His back plating shifting then settling.  He glances over his shoulder at Gears and Cliffjumper, both minibots give him a dirty look and return to their own punishments.  Sideswipe frowns but flicks a quick glance at one of the cameras Prowl had Red Alert train on the three of them and then fed to a monitor in his office.  Sideswipe snorts and turns back to the mess of scavenged parts and slag he was assigned to clean before his duty shift could end.

‘Yup.  Prowler was definitely pissed.’  Sideswipe smirks at the part in his hands.  At least all of the guilty parties had been caught this time around.  He chuckles which draws a crude curse from Gears then a sharp warning from Cliffjumper.  And the only reason Sunstreaker wasn’t there suffering in the muck with his brother was because he had been out on patrol with Optimus and Ironhide instead of playing punt the minibot.

Sideswipe shakes his helm and gets back to work.  The sooner he got done with his pile of slag, the sooner he could go snuggle up with Sunstreaker and Ratchet.  At the thought of his favorite medic, Sideswipe does send a jealous pout at Sunstreaker along their bond and gets a wry, smug expression back.  ‘Of all the times to get caught punting minis, and Ratchet finally decides he wants a couple of shifts off.’ He rolls his shoulders with a crack and dives back into the pile of slag, ignoring the strange sensation of something crawling up his spinal strut and along the connected kinemobile.  He sets a reminder to have work his magic on it later when he crawled “pitifully’ into his lovers’ arms and whined shamelessly for spoiling.

===

“Anything yet?”  Ratchet runs the feather lightly over Sunstreaker’s spinal strut.  He grins as he watches SUnstreaker arch and strain against the bonds wrapped about his arms.  Ratchet backs off a bit to let Sunstreaker rest and to admire the golden twin, something he knew in his spark he would never weary of with either of his Twins.

And watching Sunstreaker shiver and shake from just light teasing strokes had Ratchet sending a string of abort codes to his interfacing drives,  Right now it wouldn’t take much for Ratchet to toss away the feather and plan for the rest of the evening, grab Sunstreaker’s hips, slide his cable home into the welcoming port, and frag both of them into stasis or into a nanometer of their sparks guttering from pleasure, which ever happened first.  Ratchet licks his lips at the processed thought. He draws a few vents to help cool his rapidly heating systems.

“Having trouble there, old mech,” Sunstreaker tossed at Ratchet to draw his attention back.  “You look a bit stressed.”

Ratchet watches Sunstreaker wearily.  The little devil steadies himself before beginning to move his hips in alluring circles.

“Could just skip all this ‘experimenting’ slag and pin me on my knees on the floor like your field is screaming at me you want.”

Ratchet tightens his digits about the shaft of the deather, now wanting nothing more than to smack it firmly against the gold-black wiggling backside.  ‘Someone’s feeling a bit playful,’ Ratchet rumbles to himself. He steps around to the front of the hellion.

“Cause you know that would be okay with me,” Sunstreaker adds while letting his optics rake over Ratchet’s frame, alighting on red hips before returning to Ratchet’s optics.  He pops open his mouth before sticking out his glossa and closing his lips over it. He pushes his glossa against his lower lip before drawing both components back into his oral cavity, sucking on them lewdly.  “Could also suck on that cable of yours.”

Ratchet chuckles and steps in close to Sunstreaker, their chests bumping and drawing a moan from Sunstreaker.  Ratchet reaches up to wrap a hand about the chain tethering Sunstreaker upright from the ceiling. He fingers the links in the chain while he clanks chests with Sunstreaker.  He tilts his helm forward enough that their noses brush.

“Could let you have my spark too,” he vents into the small space between them, enjoying the way amber optics widen and bents hitch at the suggestion.  They all had their kinks and what really got their engines spinning at just the thought of it. Ratchet often didn’t get a chance to let the Twins, particularly Sunstreaker, indulge in merging spark with him.  “Know you’d like that enough to do just about anything I asked of you.”

Ratchet reaches around to cup Sunstreaker’s aft to stop his hips from moving in those little alluring circles.  “How long has it been now,” he puzzles.

“T-two months,” Sunstreaker hedges faintly.

“Mm, yes.  Right before you and your brother left for that assignment down in, oh where was that?  Florida?” Ratchet pulls Sunstreaker flush against him with a sharp tug, resulting in a clanging of frames which echoed in the room.  Ratchet moves to press his helm against Sunstreaker’s. “I could feel the both of you in my core for weeks after that last merge.” He emits a low laugh with a pleased sigh.  “Took all of my steel not to track you down and come get you.” Ratchet pulls back to look into Sunstreaker’s hopeful optics. “Want to feel light that with you again,” he murmurs truthfully.  “Want to press press so close that I feel you even when I don’t have you right next to me.” His vocalizations catch on a vent, and he has to physically pull himself away from Sunstreaker.

Though he did have plans to suggest a merge over these next few off-shifts, baring a Decepticon attack, he prefered that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe be present to give consent to the merging.  It was so much more of a full experience when they acted in tandem with each other than if he indulged just one in a spark merge. That and he did enjoy two sets of hands on his plating.

Ratchet raises the feather to tickle it playfully over Sunstreaker’s chest who leans into the glancing passes.  “A plan for later,” Ratchet offers softly over the increased sound of his and Sunstreaker’s fans.

His optics carefully take in Sunstreaker.  The way yellow and black plates lift away from the protoform to release a few small tendrils of steam.  The way he lowers his optics submissively to hide away any sign of disappointment. At that Ratchet lifts a hand to cup Sunstreaker’s chin and lift his gaze.  As hard as it was to sometimes say no to Sideswipe. Ratchet found it immensely difficult, impossible if he was being completely honest with himself, to deny Sunstreaker anything.

“Still green?”

Sunstreaker closes then opens his optics a few times.  He gives Ratchet a shaky if wistful smile. “Still green,” he confirms.  “Though I’d like to leave streaks of lemon citrine all over your red and white,” he adds with a playful nip at Ratchet’s digits as they are withdrawn from his lips with a parting caress.

“Oh?  That so, huh?”

“Mm.  Yeah.”  Sunstreaker stretches his frame to relax it.  He places his peds wide enough apart to support all of his eight evenly.  “I’d have to shine you up enough to glitter after that though. But it’d be nice to watch you strut around the Arc with streaks of e on your frame,” Sunstreaker’s voice is a sensual allure, but Ratchet snorts, “drive Sides nuts to see just me on you too.”

“Uh-huh.”  Ratchet circles behind Sunstreaker again.  “We’re gonna have to remember that for a punishment the next time our lovely acts up.”  He raises the feather and tickles the tip against the small of Sunstreaker’s back. “Shall we see about now though?”

Sunstreaker snorts and tosses an unimpressed look at Ratchet over his shoulder.  “Do your worst, old mech. Let’s make SIdes squeal.” He laughs teasingly.

“Oh I intend to make both of you squirm,” Ratchet drops the tonal output of his voice, enjoying the minute shiver that runs through Sunstreaker’s frame.  Ratchet gives into an earlier desire and smacks the feather against the yellow-black aft and earns an interested wiggle in response. “Let’s get to torment you then.  Oh I meant Sideswipe.” Ratchet doesn’t even attempt to hide the pleased lust in his field as he begins the plan for the evening in earnest.

===

Sideswipe suddenly grips the part in his hand tight enough to bend it out of shape.  His vents hitch, and he arches back. He whines, dropping the destroyed part to paw at the air.  And against his better judgement, he closes his optics and focuses his full attention inward. He runs a quick standard diagnostics check on his systems that were suddenly close to red lining into an overload.  He notes an odd sensation that his back is being stroked with something barely there before a phantom touches pokes at the rim of his port.

His optics snap open, and he twirls about with his shoulder cannon cycling on as he targets the two other occupants in the roo who have backed themselves against a wall and level blasters at Sideswipe.  His vents hitch as he forcefully begins the power down process for the shoulder cannon. There is a stroking query from Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe ignores it to give the minibots a dark look. He crumbles when the sensation of being knocked in the back of his head is the next thing to come at him from Sunstreaker.

::What, Sunny?::  Sideswipe glares at Gears and Cliffjumper, letting his shoulder cannon power down fully before clicking it back into a resting position.  He keeps a weary optic on the minibots when they don’t immediately put their blasters away.

There is a sheepish pause before Sunstreaker sends a calming trill to SIdeswipe who was still on edge.  ::So you finally felt that, huh?::

Sideswipe automatically resets his audios and made a quick sweep of his systems to check for viruses or glitches.  His brother sounded so sheepish, so hesitant. He narrows his optics as a thought occurred to him. He snorts at the grumbling minibots and returns to his pile of slag and scrap.  He pauses before tossing out the part he had squeezed into a dented mess.

::What are you and Ratchet up to?::

Forgetting the shot of lust that hot quickly redlines his systems, Sideswipe lets an aloof coolness focus down the bond.  The anxious apologetic feeling he gets back in response had not been something he had been expecting. He picks up another part and waits.  If he wanted he could have descended further into their bond and actually listened in on what Sunstreaker was saying to Ratchet, but Sideswipe let Sunstreaker stay a buzzing entity as he considered everything he had been feeling up to that point.

After the initial tickling sensation along his spinal strut, there had been copious amounts of unbridled need and desire swamping him from Sunstreaker.  Sideswipe had been able to shift through the onslaught enough to discern that the topic of merging must have been brought up. Sideswipe had started scrubbing the parts quicker after that.

Primus but it made him warm even now when he was trying to be detached.  The last one had been the deepest that they had gone. Lingering on the way Ratchet had surrendered to them completely, Sideswipe had pinned Sunstreaker and been pinned in return numerous times throughout that mission whenever possible to share the sensations.  It had been somewhat painful to feel Ratchet’s presence fading away from their sparks. The quick reflection of sadness had confirmed that Ratchet hadn’t given in to Sunstreaker.

After that shot of lust and disappointment, there had been a growing sensation of being … well ...tickled.  Like that first time he had thought that there had been a twitch in his systems. The sensation had come and gone, multiple times.  It hadn’t been unpleasant or even distracting. He had put it off as something his two lovers had been up to that Sunstreaker had been too preoccupied with that he forgot to seal his side of their spark.  Sideswipe was tempted to let it remain open, connected, but the need to finish and go join them in their antics had him narrowing his own end to focus on his punishment detail.

Sideswipe’s face splits into a cat’s grin.  So the pair of them were causing trouble, huh?  He lazily scrubs at the part in his hand. He was almost finished.  ::You gonna tell me what you two have been up to, sunshine?:: He lets his amusement reflect to Sunstreaker who seemed hesitant and more than a little weary.  ‘Must feel cornered,’ he reflects with another large dose of amusement and a mischievous stroke sent through that had Sunstreaker backing away. ::No then?:: Sideswipe picks up the last part he had to clean when a thought occurs to him.  He decides he was going to have a bit of his own fun. ::Okay, sunshine. Tell doc I’ll be seeing you in just a bit.:: He sent a pulse of love and innocence, closing his side of the bond before Sunstreaker had a chance to reply or snoop.

He sands and throws the last clean part into the completed pile.  He struts out the door while flipping the still working minibots off.  He laughs at the cursing and threats following in his wake. There is the sound of Prowl scolding Gears and Cliffjumper over the PA system as he rounds a corner and heads for the washracks.

“Time for my fun,” he snickers to no one in particular.


End file.
